


Cieco

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Ora è tutto nella sua testa. Dietro il muro nero che si è parato tra lui e il mondo, ora tutto è nella sua testa. Il dolore è passato. Ma i suoi occhi si aprono sul nero. Potrebbe guarire. Forse. Non lo sa. Tutto sta nella sperimentazione. Ma per ora si perde a vedere quello che non aveva mai visto davvero. Dato che con gli occhi aveva già visto abbastanza.





	Cieco

**Author's Note:**

> Ho trovato questa fanfic datata 2014, mai finita, e so anche perché. Fu un pessimo periodo per me e per le mie fanfic in generale. Alcune le ho cancellate, altre ho deciso di portarle a termine, come questa OS che non è niente male, buttata giù con uno stile un po’ sperimentale e che, da quanto leggo, era stata ispirata da una canzone di Bjork, ovvero “I’ve seen it all”. Credo sarà interessante vedere che bel mischione salterà fuori dalla visione del 2014 a quella del 2017 di un Ukoku cieco e di tutto i pensieri che, immagino io, gli siano passati per la mente in quel momento.

 

**Cieco**

Ora è tutto nella sua testa. Dietro il muro nero che si è parato tra lui e il mondo, ora tutto è nella sua testa. Il dolore è passato. Ma i suoi occhi si aprono sul nero. Potrebbe guarire. Forse. Non lo sa. Tutto sta nella sperimentazione. Ma per ora si perde a vedere quello che non aveva mai visto davvero. Dato che con gli occhi aveva già visto abbastanza.   
Passò le dita sulla corteccia dell’albero a cui era appoggiato. Rugoso e duro sotto le sue dita, il tronco gli forniva un forte appoggio. Ma prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto alzare. Inciampare e cadere sulle radici scoperte. A _vedere_ il proprio orgoglio calpestato di volta in volta. Di caduta in caduta. Di imprecazione in imprecazione. Là dove Genjo li aveva tolto un senso che era sempre stato precario, ora restava una buia disperazione. Non si sente mai bisogno di qualcosa finché non lo si perde. Una frase banale, udita così tante volte. Non aveva mai sentito bisogno di vedere, finché come un animale ferito non aveva capito che _anche_ per lui, un essere umano superiore alla media, era importante. Ma più di tutto era quello che non avrebbe più visto. Il calore del sole sulla veste nera scema. È quasi notte.

La Luna sarebbe stata lì?

Ci sarebbe stata l’oscurità?

Il nulla?

Usa il Muten come teletrasporto, sì. E se ti materializzi con un piede sul precipizio e l’altro oltre? E se lo senti troppo tardi?

Il ridente Ukoku con tutto il suo caos che era riuscito a manifestare nel mondo, morto in un modo così stupido. La Natura non avrebbe avuto clemenza per lui. Come lui non ne aveva avuto per il mondo.

Ma quanto avrebbe voluto vedere. E non per sfuggire alle fiere notturne. Non per evitare di cadere in un fiume.

Ma per quell’unico bagliore di umanità racchiuso in un minuscolo frammento di luce.

Ha visto tutto. Tutto quello che un essere umano può sognare di vedere. Gli elefanti e il Perù. Camminato sulla Grande Muraglia, con il sorriso di un turista a casa propria. Le cascate del Niagara.   
Ma alla fine che cos’era se non solo acqua? La torre Eiffel. L’Empire State Building. Ma a quei tempi non era solo. E davanti a tutte quelle meraviglie della Natura e dell’uomo vedeva ancora un viso.   
Ha visto tutto quello che c’è da vedere. *

Ha visto la luce entrare dalla piccola finestrella della porta di una cella.   
Ha visto l’oscurità spazzata via da un riflesso argentato.   
Ha visto quello che ha scelto. Quello che è. Quello che è stato. Ma non può vedere quello che sarà.   
Matematica e fisica non possono aiutarti quando non vuoi più che lo facciano. Abbandoni l’armonia per la dissonanza, ed è per sempre.

Ha visto le foglie, gialle e scricchiolanti, volare via, soffiate dal vento. Le ha viste bruciare velocemente e diventare cenere. Ha visto un sorriso che valeva più di mille viaggi.   
Ha visto il sangue andargli in contro e non essere il suo. Dai suoi occhi sani erano uscite lacrime quel giorno, per quel sangue versato. Perché non era il suo ed era condannato a esistere su quella Terra ancora e ancora. Perché l’unico che poteva ucciderlo non voleva farlo. Perché l’unico che poteva ucciderlo, era la stessa persona che l’aveva amato. Perché l’unica persona che poteva ucciderlo, era la persona di cui lui si era innamorato. Perdutamente e stupidamente.

Incredibile come l’amore assomigli alla demenza. **

Sente il sangue viscido sulle proprie mani diventare secco e duro. Inciampa e a tentoni cerca una strada. Ride. Isterico e per nulla spaventato.   
Troverà una soluzione. Lui sa sempre come fare.

Troppo intelligente per morire come una preda qualsiasi. In cima alla catena alimentare, deve trovare il modo per adattarsi ed evolvere ancora e ancora e ancora.

Intanto, nella cecità, trova il conforto dell’oscurità. Così totale, nera e densa. Gli sembra quasi di _vedere_ dentro la propria anima. Si accorge di chiudere gli occhi e di sentire la stanchezza invaderlo.

È troppo potente perché possano ucciderlo animali di qualsiasi specie in quella notte eterna che sta vivendo.

Abbassa il viso e il suo respiro si fa pesante e cadenzato.

Si concede il riposo, quel corvo dal volto rigato di lacrime di sangue.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> * Ispirato al testo della canzone I've seen it all di Bjork
> 
> ** semi citazione dal film Matrix Reloaded.


End file.
